Losing Grip Of The Rod
by flotternz
Summary: Sequel to Gripping The Rod ... Harder


TITLE: Losing Grip Of The Rod  
  
AUTHOR: Flotternz  
  
EMAIL: flotternz@yahoo.co.nz  
  
STORY STATUS: Complete  
  
SEQUEL/SERIES INFO: Sequel to Gripping The Rod . Harder  
  
SEASON: Six  
  
SPOILERS: Slight for "Seth"  
  
CATEGORIES: Humor, Fluff  
  
PAIRINGS: Sam & Jack  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: None  
  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Gripping The Rod . Harder  
  
ARCHIVE PERMISSIONS: Dyiallias II, Jackfic, All others please ask.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Stargate and it's characters don't belong to me, but are the property of Showtime, Gekko, MGM . hence I don't not earn money from posting this, I just wrote it for pure entertainments value. Blah Blah Blah....  
  
FILE SIZE: 49kb  
  
STORY URL: None  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I gotta thank Tara, not only for Betaing, but for putting up with my persistence to write this when we have a couple of stories on the backburner that we *should* be working on. Getting on to it now babe, I promise!!  
  
************************  
  
Loosing Grip Of The Rod By Flotternz  
  
************************  
  
Jonas yawned and stretched, pushing aside the bedclothes as he glanced at the clock irritably. Four in the morning, and he was wide awake. Great. He was not a morning person at the best of times and even worse when he was supposed to be on vacation.  
  
Pulling on his trousers and grabbing his t-shirt off the bed, he stalked out of the bedroom and down the hallway, glaring angrily at the door that was the source of the sounds that had woken him so rudely from his slumber. Shuffling into the living room, he was surprised to find he wasn't the only one up and about tonight.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, Teal'c?" he muttered as he flopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Indeed, I could not," Teal'c rumbled as he glanced down the hallway towards the offending door. "I had never taken O'Neill to be so noisy during his leisure activities."  
  
Jonas snorted, rubbing a hand over his grainy eyes. "Neither did I," he sighed. "It is . ah . she is."  
  
"It is Major Carter, Jonas Quinn, of that I am certain."  
  
Jonas stood, his desire for tea leading him into the kitchen. "And what if it isn't?"  
  
He didn't need to see Teal'c's face to know that his eyebrow had just lifted. "If it is not, I vow that I will cause bodily harm to him for hurting her."  
  
Jonas would have laughed if it hadn't been for the seriousness in Teal'c's tone and the look of sincerity in his face as he nodded. "It'd have to be her, we're in the middle of nowhere. Tea?"  
  
Teal'c inclined his head.  
  
He set about making the tea, trying to ignore the fact that the noise was getting louder, if that was at all possible, in the other room. It just didn't seem right. Yesterday, he didn't see any indication that the Colonel and Sam were in any sort of relationship other than a working one. Granted, Jack had behaved a little unusually when Sam had approached them both on the dock in her swim suit, but Jonas had just assumed that it was because he wasn't used to seeing her wearing as little as she had been.  
  
Now, they were in the Colonel's bedroom, together, and if he wasn't mistaken having a very good time. Okay, so he had also seen the flirting, and seen for himself how much they seemed to care for each other, but he had never seen any one thing to indicate that they were a couple. He didn't think they were a couple until a few hours ago.  
  
"Any idea what happened to make them decide to do this?" Jonas asked, hoping the Jaffa could shed a little light on tonight's, hell, this mornings developments.  
  
"It was as unexpected for me as it was for you, Jonas Quinn, but I believe that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter deserve happiness."  
  
Jonas had to agree there. He'd heard enough of both of their histories through the bases rumor mill to know they had both been dealt rough hands in life and that if they could find happiness in each other then all the better for them.  
  
"So what happens when we get back to Colorado Springs?"  
  
"We go on with life as normal, unless O'Neill and Major Carter tell us otherwise," Teal'c rumbled.  
  
***  
  
It was the sound of a car pulling up outside the cabin that woke him up, but the sight of that blonde head nestled against his shoulder, her naked body pressed against his pushed aside any thoughts that they might have a visitor. Besides, Jonas and Teal'c could deal with them.  
  
Sam stirred next to him, sighing softly as she stretched into him, her breasts pressing lightly into his side. Oh, yeah, he definitely was not planning on leaving this bed today.  
  
He shifted away from her slightly, mindful of disturbing her, moving only far enough away to get a better look at her. Hmmm . naked . in his bed, in his arms. Nope, if he never had to move again he would be a very, very happy man.  
  
Hell, if he died and went to heaven this is where it would be.  
  
Reaching out he gently began tracing a finger across her cheek, down her arm, in small circles around her breast. He knew with all certainty that he would never get sick of this. She was perfect in every way . and she was his.  
  
*Suck on that Martouf! Ditto that Narim and Orlin!*  
  
She stirred again, sighing ever so softly, her breath tickling his chest as her eyes opened sleepily. He didn't know how it was possible but his grin grew even larger. Yup, he would never get sick of this, there was no possibility.  
  
Leaning over he brushed his lips across hers. "Morning, sleepyhead."  
  
Sam stretched next to him, a grin spreading across her face that was nearly as stupid as his. "Morning," she mumbled.  
  
Then she moved, faster than he could have expected, his sated body not even reacting in time before she had rolled herself on top of him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She cupped his face in his hands, her eyes burning into his as she lay, unmoving, on top of him. *Naked.*  
  
*Oh yeah, this is heaven.*  
  
His hands slid down the silky smooth flesh of her back, drifting lower until they cupped her backside. Her grin widened until she finally lowered her face to his, claiming his lips in the most breathtaking good morning kiss he had ever received.  
  
*Hmmm*  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
He tried to ignore the sound, and vowed that he would kill the person trying to interrupt them if they didn't go away *now*. Obviously Sam felt the same as she showed no sign of moving or stopping and merely growled at the sound.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
"Jack?" a voice called hesitantly through the door. The last voice in the world that Jack wanted to hear right now.  
  
Sam groaned, tearing her lips from his, her head dropping onto his chest. "Get rid of him," she muttered murderously.  
  
"Jonas, I'm in the middle of something, can't it wait?" He hoped the anger in his voice was enough to deter him.  
  
Something thumped against the door. "Actually, no Jack, this can't wait," he snapped, his voice muffled slightly. "Jacob's here . he's looking for Sam."  
  
*Oh . my . God!*  
  
"Shit!" Sam moved like lightning, leaping off Jack and the bed and somehow managing to get to the other side of the room, a sheet wrapped around her, in a flash. Her face was filled with a look of sheer panic, and the fact that she never looked panicked didn't go unnoticed by Jack.  
  
*I wonder how up to date my will is?*  
  
He stood and crossed the room to Sam and pulled her into his arms, all too aware that should Jacob happen to burst in *right now*, he would be a dead man. Not that he cared, he was a grown man, Sam was a grown woman, and their relationship was their decision, not her father's.  
  
Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't scared shitless by the prospect of facing an extremely annoyed Jacob Carter because he was. In fact, he was all for the first idea that had come to mind - sneaking out the back and getting the hell out of there.  
  
He pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead. "Want me to go talk to him first?"  
  
She shook her head and met his eyes finally, the panic fading slightly. "No, I think we should do this together."  
  
*Oh great*  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure she went this way Teal'c?" Jacob asked with more than a little exasperation in his tone. They'd been walking for a good half an hour without seeing a single sign that his daughter had even come this way.  
  
Teal'c glanced back at him, that eyebrow rising. "I am not. I did not see what direction she went in once she left the cabin."  
  
*Great.*  
  
"Then why are we even going this way?" he asked with more suspicion in his voice than was probably necessary.  
  
Teal'c's attention went back to the path ahead of them. "It seemed appropriate to choose a path and stick to it."  
  
*Okay*, his suspicion was really starting to grow now, no thanks to Selmak, whom he secretly wondered might be the most paranoid Tok'ra *ever*, especially when it came to Jacob's daughter.  
  
Selmak, he could tell, was ready to bite back with a remark that it was actually *Jacob* that was paranoid about his daughter, but he warned her sharply to stay quiet. They were not getting into *that* argument *again*.  
  
:But:  
  
:No Selmak!:  
  
He stopped walking, suddenly reminded of how odd Jonas had been acting when Jacob had arrived. Well . not odd, but he didn't seem to be smiling much, and every *other* time Jacob had seen him he'd had a grin plastered on his face wider than the Cheshire Cat's.  
  
: You're being suspicious again Jacob!:  
  
: So? She's my daughter, aren't I allowed to be?:  
  
: She's a grown woman.:  
  
: Doesn't change the fact that she's my little girl.:  
  
: You're wrong there Jacob.:  
  
: Oh, shut up!:  
  
"I think we should head back to the cabin, Teal'c, and wait for her there," Jacob called out to the Jaffa.  
  
The bigger man seemed to stiffen and tense as he turned around. He appeared to Jacob to be hesitating, before he inclined his head and began walking back in the direction they had come.  
  
Jacob couldn't help but quicken his pace as they made they're way back to the cabin, and he couldn't shake the feeling that Teal'c had been dawdling when he had led Jacob out there. Who would've thought, a Jaffa, *dawdling*.  
  
Why would he do *that*, unless he had something to hide?  
  
: You're wrong, Jacob, you're just being paranoid:  
  
: Yeah, you've already said that, but it's *you* that's wrong. I have a gut feeling about this, and my gut feelings are normally spot on.:  
  
: I bet you're wrong.:  
  
: You bet me? What are you going to bet on it?:  
  
: If your wrong I get control of you're body for a day.:  
  
: And if I'm right, I get my head to myself for a day, you have to be silent the whole time."  
  
: It's a deal.:  
  
"Is everything okay, Jacob Carter?" Teal'c had stopped walking and was looking at him.  
  
Jacob stopped walking, realizing he'd probably been pulling some pretty stupid faces while he had been arguing with Selmak. "No, I'm fine. Let's just get back to the cabin."  
  
But something changed subtly on Teal'c's face, his eyes not on Jacob, but focussed over his shoulder. Jacob turned and looked in the direction that the Jaffa was facing and struggled to stop his jaw from dropping.  
  
That was only his first reaction.  
  
He was positive his blood was beginning to boil.  
  
He was just about ready to explode.  
  
How dare she? How dare he? How dare *they*?  
  
: Calm down Jacob:  
  
*Crack*  
  
He barely glanced towards the sound behind him, seeing only a blur as Teal'c disappeared back in the opposite direction.  
  
*Run for your life Teal'c, because I'm coming for you next for misleading me!*  
  
: Calm down!:  
  
: I won't calm down, Selmak!:  
  
His eyes were focussed solely on the two people approaching him, staring angrily in a way that he hoped scared the crap out of them. His eyes narrowed as their hands touched for a moment, briefly, almost too brief to make anything of.  
  
He was going to make something of it.  
  
And then they went and did it. Their hands touched, their fingers entwined, they held on to each other tightly.  
  
*Oh, for crying out loud!*  
  
: Jacob, I think the situation would be much easier if you just stayed calm.:  
  
: Shut up, Selmak!:  
  
They stopped a couple meters from him and made a good show of looking sheepish. It would have been a good show if they hadn't both been glowing. Jacob studied them for a moment in disbelief; his eyes darted between the two.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" he snapped.  
  
Jack flinched, glancing at Sam for a moment before glancing down at his feet, but Sam held his gaze unflinchingly. "Isn't it obvious, Dad?"  
  
"Blindingly," he snarled. "When did this happen?"  
  
They shared a glance and a small smile. "Last night," Jack piped in.  
  
Oh and didn't he just sound *so* pleased with himself?  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Jack."  
  
Reaching out, he took Sam by the arm and pulled her towards him, trying to ignore the fleeting look of panic on her face as she glanced back at Jack but let him lead her several meters from the other man. He couldn't remember the last time that he felt as furious as he did right now.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Sam?" he asked her when he thought that they were sufficiently out of earshot of Jack.  
  
Her face screwed up and she looked over at Jack again. "Come on, Dad, I don't think I need to explain myself to you!"  
  
"Oh yes you do missy!"  
  
Missy? Oh, great, now I'm talking to her like she was twelve again!  
  
Sam stared at him, aghast, her mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out.  
  
Jacob closed his eyes for a moment, trying to compose himself. "I'm sorry Sam," he apologized. "I'm just concerned about you, about your career. I mean, for Jack to seduce you when it's so morally reprehensible, and to make you believe that it's alright and that nothing will happen, you have to know that if you're found out your career will be ruined Sammy!"  
  
Jacob saw the look in her face a moment before she exploded, her face turning red, fury filling her features. Sam *never* got furious. Ever. He knew he'd gone too far, and there was no way to take it back now.  
  
"You don't think I thought about that *Dad*? I'm mean, geez, if I hadn't thought of it don't you think I might have jumped straight into the sack with my CO? Who the hell do you think I am? And why on earth do you think it was Jack that tried to seduce me? Do you think something like that is beyond your little girl?"  
  
*Ouch.*  
  
*Wait. Sammy . seduced her CO? Sam seduced Jack?*  
  
His little girl . seduced? Oh man.  
  
"But Sam, what about your career? Don't you have any idea how this looks?"  
  
Her eyes lit with a fire that he had never seen before . and never wanted to see again. "Why should I care how it looks? Don't I . don't we deserve to be happy? This is none of your business Dad, if you can't be happy for us, for *me*, then I think you should just go."  
  
Jacob sighed, tearing his eyes from his daughter. He'd gone and done it, he'd alienated his daughter, just like he had his son, by letting his fury take control of him.  
  
Silently, he turned, and stalked back towards the cabin, and the car that he'd hired, his heart tearing at the sound of his daughter sobbing . and being consoled by her lover, her CO.  
  
***Fin*** © Flotternz '03 flotternz@yahoo.co.nz 


End file.
